


The Oxford Ripper - Mini egg.

by asparagusmama



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am half way through a little explicit ‘Easter Egg’ for the ending of Ripper, and that and one deleted scene will be it. Promise. But babyklingon and I bring you a little vinaigrette.</p><p>There is no point reading this unless you have read the entire fan novel The Oxford Ripper, and if you read this first the ending will be spoiled for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oxford Ripper - Mini egg.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to the non-British reader – in the British Army lieutenant is pronounced leftenant. It’s a weirdy Brit thing.

A young lieutenant looked up from Calixte’s laptop.

“Sir,” he called, “what do I do about these e-mails?”

His commanding officer came and loomed over him, scanning through sent and received e-mails, eyebrow cocking at the last.

“Delete them,” he said, “especially this last one. Go into the manager and completely clear them off the hard drive and memory. Captain Calixte was a fine soldier, a damn fine officer and a hero, and he leaves a widow and two kiddies. We don’t want anyone knowing he threw himself on a bomb in a hissy fit following his boyfriend’s bitchy e-mail.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed either and both versions of the Oxford Ripper and you are British and can afford it, please donate to Help the Heroes or any other the other charities that support wounded soldiers and the widows and families.
> 
> If that's not your thing you could also donate to any charity such as Oxfam or UNICEF who are doing brilliant work supporting Afghani widows and bringing them and girls education and freedom after decades of being denied basic human rights.


End file.
